yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve
| romaji_name = Ivu | en_name = Eve | gender = Female | manga_deck = | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = }} Eve is a mysterious character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga, serving as the manga's main antagonist. However it was revealed she was only a mere pawn being manipulated, and the true antagonist was G.O.D. Itself. Design Appearance Eve is a young and tall woman with long, yellow hair, and with green eyes. She wears a white short-sleeved outfit with green lines. In addition, she has a black cloak, which bears a white sign of ARC-V. Due to using the G.O.D. card, the left side of her face is badly scarred.﻿ The scar disappeared after G.O.D. was defeated. Personality Eve was a happy woman working with Adam, her lover, and Isaac, her companion. However, Adam's disappearance caused her a grave sadness, and swore to herself to find Adam, even if it meant to use the G.O.D. card, which nobody knew its origin or power. In Yuto's words, Eve has used the G.O.D. card to search for Adam, through time and space, so much that it has control over her. After the defeat at the hands of Yuya, Eve's curse has been lifted, and she thanked Yuya, as she warped away with Adam, who returned to her. Etymology In the Hebrew Bible, Eve was the first woman, who lived in paradise, the Garden of Eden, together with Adam. Biography History Originating from a distant future, Eve and Adam were researchers, joined by their assistant Isaac researching Solid Vision, while they were fleeing from war. After their dabbling in the unknown energies, using the Solid Vision technology, they found a door to an unknown world. To control that energy, Adam used himself as an experiment. Despite being strained by experience of traveling through space and time, Adam continued the experiment. In doing so, the experiment had gone rogue, and Adam disappeared, leaving Eve and Isaac with a card of Genesis Omega Dragon. Isaac joined Eve to find their friend and restore him, though he secretly loved Eve. However, Eve never forgot her love towards Adam, even if Isaac felt she'd turn to him with Adam gone. It was why Isaac did not help Adam avoid the consequences of the experiment. Rendered an ageless being by the weakened G.O.D. card, Eve became enthralled to its will as she sought the scattered essence of her lover: Adam Factor. In her travels, Eve recruited Ren after the G.O.D. card gave him a second chance at life. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Eve was first seen at an unknown place watching Sora's Duel with "Phantom" alongside Ren. Once the Duel ended, Eve requested Ren to retrieve Sora, as well as to search Yuya's memories, to which Ren abode. Later, when Yuya and Reiji Akaba Dueled, Eve and Ren watched their Duel in order to find out whether Reiji possessed the Adam Factor as well or not. Upon the end of the Duel, Ren revealed that their true objective was to truly awaken the Genesis Omega Dragon card, which Eve was shown to currently possess. Eve was later revealed to be deathly ill, attended to by her physician and oldest companion Isaac. While being tended to, Eve's goal to use G.O.D's power to restore the memories she, Ren and Sora had lost of their former lives along with immortality at any cost was revealed. Isaac comforted her, claiming even with the scar (which she stated to be the price for changing history) she was still beautiful, and he resolved himself to fulfill her dreams, even at cost of his life. Isaac and Eve watched Ren Duel Yugo. Believing that Reiji was also watching this Duel, Isaac hoped they could find his whereabouts. Isaac believed Eve was using G.O.D. card too much, and noted whenever they were traveling through time and space, their bodies rotted away. He asked of her to stop using her card, for nobody knew what would happen if she continued to do so. Ren also noted that he and Eve experienced the same symptoms of this disease. When Reiji faced Isaac, the latter noticed Adam helping him. He believed Adam was blaming him for the incident, since Isaac secretly loved Eve. However, Eve knew Isaac secretly loved her, for her actions, too, were motivated out of love. Regardless, she was grateful that Isaac managed to copy the Adam Factor from Reiji. Eve noticed Sora preparing himself for his upcoming fight against Yuya Sakaki. She warned him not to be reckless, but he wanted revenge for his previous defeat. With Sora defeated, Eve had no more allies, and anticipated Yuya's arrival. However, she became concerned about Reiji, whom she could not see on her monitors. Yuya confronted Eve in a strange space. She confirmed having the G.O.D. card. Yuya pointed out Sora, Isaac and Ren suffered defeat for that card, wondering if it really was that powerful. Eve simply proclaimed she had to use the power to return the happiness, which was stuck in a time that was lost to them. Yuya admitted he knew that feeling of losing ones that were close to him, but reminded she was using the card to twist time for her own needs. Eve claimed there was no harm in that, considering people were not aware of its power. Yuya replied he knew how worthless life can be if lived on repeat. Eve doubted that, since happiness was attributed to single individuals. Yuto stopped Yuya from talking, believing Eve was tainted by G.O.D. card, and the only way to cure her was to take that card from her. Eve promised to take Yuya's Adam Factor and activate G.O.D.'s potential. Yuya reminded that could only happen if he defeated her in an ordinary Duel, since he saw the place was unfit for an Action Duel. Yuya began by setting his Pendulum Scale with "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Valet" and "Butler", to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and "Enter-Mate Miss Director" to protect his monsters and himself. Eve noticed this unbreakable combo, and set her Pendulum Scale with "Mystic Hell Gate" and "Heaven Gate" to summon the three Level 10 "Mystic Factors": "Balthazar", "Melchior" and "Caspar". Using them, Eve Fusion Summoned "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig", Synchro Summoned "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate" and Xyz Summoned "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope", at the cost of quartering her LP. Yuya noticed these were Legendary Duel Monsters: "Number", "Timelord" and "Sacred Beast". However, Eve went to recover her LP with her "Number" at the End Phase. Eve reminded she crossed time countless times, giving her the power over this ultimate deck. Yuya was nevertheless thrilled, since he never had an opportunity to battle such an opponent. Eve's "Timelord" attacked Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", only to have it banish all of Yuya's monsters. Eve went to finish Yuya directly with her "Sacred Beast", but Yuya stopped the attack with "Smoke Mosquito", halving the damage he would've taken. Eve recovered her LP, while Yuya's banished monsters returned. Yuto took over Yuya, ordering him to think of a strategy, since Eve was the ultimate foe. Eve saw Yuto was one of Yuya's personalities. She went to shed the truth about him, but Yuto silenced her, swearing he would not forgive her if she said something about him. Yuto intended on finishing the Duel quickly, and brought out "Dark Anthelion Dragon", and drained the ATK of Eve's "No. XX Dark Infinity Hope" and "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" to power itself and regain Yuto's LP back. Eve simply smiled, as her "No. XX Dark Infinity Hope" halved the damage and revived "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig". Eve applauded Yuto for the effort, but claimed it was worthless: not only did "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" inflict 3500 LP damage to Yuto, half the ATK of "Dark Anthelion Dragon", "No. XX Dark Infinity Hope" restored her LP, too, to 6000. She pointed out Yuto's strategy failed, and she continued gaining the upper hand. Yuzu arrived, seeing Eve as the enemy from the future. Eve confirmed this, but pointed out they were the ones that branded her as the enemy. Yuto reminded she used G.O.D.'s power to change space and time. Eve ignored that, stating Yuto should hand over the Adam Factor, promising him that he could be reunited with Yuya. She went to tell his connection towards Yuya, but Yuto silenced her. Yuya appeared, since he knew the truth, and Yuzu confirmed it: Yuya's personalities were actually his brothers. She listened to Yuya's story about the World Illusion. Despite Yuya and his brothers' story, Eve simply continued the Duel, as Yuya declared he won't forgive her if she'd use the G.O.D. card. Eve, however, continued on, as their monsters' ATK returned to normal, and her LP became 6000. She drew a card, and briefly paused before declarig she would defeat Yuya, her hair style having changed. Much like last time, "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate" banished all of Yuya's monsters, before proceeding to attack Yuya directly with "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig". Yuya already protected himself when "XYZ Wings" left the field, halving that damage and leaving him with 500 LP left. To stop the attack from "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope", Yuya used "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Butler" to return "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", negate the attack of the "Number" and gain some LP, too. To stop the three monsters, Yuya used "Smoke Mosquito" and "Enter-Mate Miss Director" as materials for the Synchro Summon of "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Yuri, Yugo and Yuto swore to help Yuya in defeating Eve; Yugo had "Clearwing Fast Dragon" negate the effects of "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig", as well as having its ATK 0. The former attacked the latter, though Eve protected her monster with "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope" and revived "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig", who inflicted 1500 LP damage on Yuya, equal to half the ATK of "Dark Anthelion Dragon". Since Yuya anticipated the move would backfire, Yuri stepped in to play "Penetration Fusion", fusing Yugo and Yuto's dragons to Fusion Summon his own dragon, "Starving Venemy Dragon". The dragon negated the effects of "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate" and applied it to itself, and attacked it. Eve's combo was triggered again, reviving the "Timelord" monster and leaving Yuya with 250 LP left. Yuri had counted on that, declaring he was near defeating Eve; the applied effect of "Starving Venemy Dragon" banished all of Eve's monsters. Much to Eve's shock, Yuya used "Penetration Fusion" to tribute Yuri's dragon and power his own dragon up by 500 ATK. With no defenses left, Yuya declared a direct attack with 3000 ATK "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" on Eve, who had 3000 LP left. A voice called out to Eve to "play it". Just as "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacked her, Eve's card was glowing. She made Yuya and others question their victory: using the power of "Mystic Hell Gate", Eve destroyed her Pendulum Monsters in her Pendulum Zone to Special Summon "Genesis Omega Dragon". Her face twisting in pain, Eve became scarred as she fused with "Genesis Omega Dragon", who spoke to Yuya through her. G.O.D. used her body to communicate with its enemies, and used her Deck to continue the Duel. Yuya succeeded in defeating G.O.D., who diffused with Eve. Upon G.O.D.'s defeat, Adam reappeared to Yuya, as he carried Eve. Adam and Eve confessed how much they missed each other, as Adam could not approach Eve, who was controlled by G.O.D. itself that promised her to return Adam. Eve claimed she made a sin for abusing G.O.D.'s power, and her face got harmed as a result. However, since it was destroyed, the scar disappeared from Eve's face. Adam was glad, and thanked Yuya, for he and his brothers saved the world. He anticipated Yuya's progress. Eve thanked Yuya, and disappeared with Adam. Relationships Adam Not much is known of Eve's relationship with Adam save that it was founded on love and mutual vision of the world in peace through beneficial science. When Adam first used the G.O.D card, Eve was concerned for her lover before he sacrificed himself to prevent a disaster. With Ren noting she is chasing a dream, Eve is motivated in seeking those who possess the Adam Factor to restore Adam. Isaac Originating from the same time period, Isaac is one of Eve's oldest supporters and shares her desire to restore Adam. Deck Eve uses "Mystic" cards, which revolve around Pendulum Summons as support for the summon of high-powered Extra Deck monsters. She has been shown to be in possession of "Genesis Omega Dragon". Duels Trivia * Eve is the only female character who duels in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. * Eve's Extra Deck monsters are references to monsters used by antagonists in other Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. This is similar to Declan Akaba's "D/D/D Super Doom King Armageddon" monsters used in the final duel of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, which refer to the antagonists themselves: **"Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" is a reference to the Sacred Beasts used by both Kagemaru and Yubel in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. **"Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate" is a reference to the "Timelords" used by Z-one in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. **"No. XX Infinity Dark Hope" is a reference to the "Numeronius" monsters used by Don Thousand in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters